Later
by G.INK
Summary: Le futur entrecoupé de flashbacks des personnages, le tout relativement incompréhensible! NDs
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Me voilà donc, avec une première fanfiction.

Le principe est simple: chaque chapitre est consacré à un personnage / couple. C'est la manière dont je vois les choses évoluer pour eux après le lycée, avec quelques flashbacks. Leur futur dépend généralement de combien de café j'ai bu avant, en fait.

Je m'excuse pour le bazar que j'ai fait, mêlant des moments complètement différents de la vie de nos chers NDs. J'espère que ça reste compréhensible (humpf).

Donc, je ne possède malheureusement rien de l'univers de Glee!

Dans ce chapitre, mention de Santana.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré tout ! ;)

* * *

** 1-Quinn.**

« Rose ?

Quinn soutint le regard de la coiffeuse au travers du miroir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû choisir un autre établissement. Cette femme avait soigneusement coupé les fourches de la jeune fille depuis que ses cheveux avaient poussé, et elle était devenue l'une de ces femmes en tailleur qui tiennent une tasse de thé en levant le petit doigt, dans le salon de Judy.

-Rose, répéta-t-elle.

La coiffeuse hocha gravement la tête, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une décision capitale. Elle avait été surprise par la manière dont Quinn avait débarqué au salon, ce jour-là. Elle avait visiblement troqué ses robes à dentelles pour cet affreux jean rapiécé de cuir et ce perfecto détruit. La façon dont elle avait fait claquer son piercing contre son palais en réclamant sa teinture avait fini de la dégoûter. La coiffeuse, effarouchée, ne manquerait pas d'appeler Judy à la fin de la séance.

Quinn ne quitta pas son reflet de la glace durant toute la durée de l'opération. Elle s'observait d'un air hautain, ses yeux exprimant un certain mépris, une haine douloureusement réprimée. Elle mordait sa langue jusqu'à sentir couler ce liquide au goût d'acier dans sa gorge. C'était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Le docteur Hopkins jeta un œil à la couleur criarde du nid d'oiseau que la petite Quinn Fabray avait sur la tête.

_« Vous devez vous alimenter pour vous conserver en bonne santé, mademoiselle. _

_-On ne me l'avait jamais dit, ça. »_

* * *

« Tu as du feu ?

-J'allais poser la même question. »

Il ne s'appelait certainement pas Carl mais insistait sur ce point. Il avait vingt-neuf ans (et non pas quarante, comme dans certaines rumeurs). Il se déplaçait essentiellement sur un skate-board qu'il avait volé à un gamin à la sortie de l'école. Il sentait le tabac, l'alcool, assez pour se payer une gueule de bois en le reniflant, il semblait drogué six jours par semaine, et le reste du temps il le passait à dormir. Il paraissait avoir voulu savoir jusqu'à quel point la peau pouvait s'enfoncer sur les os lors de l'amaigrissement et, de ce fait, son corps était particulièrement repoussant. Mais il avait de grand yeux bruns, atrocement vivants, un paradoxe au reste de sa personne complète, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait que ça qu'elle regardait.

* * *

« Bon sang Q, pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes avec… avec _ça_ ?

Santana avait lâché le dernier mot à la hâte, accompagné d'une grimace significative.

-Avec un rejeton de Lima Height, tu veux dire ?

-Il n'est pas fréquentable, coupa San.

-Et c'est toi, Santana Lopez, qui vient m'avertir de qui est fréquentable ou non ?

-Ecoute, Quinn, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu traverses mais tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à une amie dans ce qui grouille et chantonne à côté de moi. Ne suis-pas sensée t'aider ?

-Dis-moi quel est ton plan, dans ce cas-là. Je te laisse ta chance.

-Je n'en peux plus de te regarder te détruire…

-Alors détourne le regard.

-Q… Est-ce que tu es chez toi ?

_Ricanement explicite. _

-Où est-ce que tu es, bordel ?

-Quelque chose aurait échappé à ta vigilance, Lopez ?

-Quinn, déconne pas.

-A demain. Eh oui, j'ai beau être une grande rebelle en pleine débauche, je suis toujours pliée aux lois des rentrées scolaires.

-Ah ? Tu ne vis pas encore du trafic de drogue ?

_Gémissement agacé. _

-La prostitution, alors ?

-A demain, Santana. »

_Nous avons besoin de toi, Quinn. Nous avons besoin de ton alto glamour. _

Cet enfant est étrangement beau. Est-ce que c'est moi qui aie fait ça ? Q rit à la manière puérile dont cette question s'est imposée à elle, dans son esprit. Pourtant c'est réel. Ce bébé a beau être un assemblage de pixels et autre, il a beau n'exister pour l'instant que sur l'écran du téléphone portable de Shelby Corcoran, elle devine qu'il est là, quelque part, qu'il existe et qu'il est la chose qu'elle possède réellement. Et elle sent quelque chose bouger en elle, et cela lui semble bien plus douloureux qu'une aiguille de tatoueur, qu'un coup de poing sur l'arête du nez. Par réflexe, elle passe sa langue entre ses rangées d'incisives, prête à les planter à l'intérieur. Mais c'est trop tard.

Finn tient Rachel par la taille, dans les couloirs. Il l'embrasse devant tout le monde, se penchant très bas pour arriver à hauteur de la brune. Il lui chante des chansons, il a l'air très amoureux. Quinn le trouve répugnant, elle se demande comment elle a pu s'enticher d'un tel cas. Ces derniers temps, sa présence lui est insupportable. Son envie de le cogner n'a d'égale que celle de tenir Rachel loin de ses bras bien trop lourds pour se poser sur ses épaules pâles.

Rachel a chanté, au Glee Club, cet après-midi. C'était beau.

Elle était repassée chez la coiffeuse. Elle avait besoin de Beth bien plus que de sa tignasse.

* * *

« Tu t'es décidée à sortir de ton délire, Fabray ?

Q soupire.

-A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, exactement ? Des explications ?

Santana sourit. Ses dents sont extrêmement blanches, ce à quoi Quinn n'avait jamais porté attention. Elle s'approche de la blonde et la serre dans ses bras. Très fort.

-Tu m'as manquée, Quinn, lâche-t-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de blé de son amis. Et il est temps de te l'avouer, le rose t'allait bien.

Q ne répondit pas, se bornant à lui adresser l'un de ses coups d'œil tranquille, ceux qu'elle utilisait autrefois, qui signifiaient « tout va bien », « c'est bien », « laissez-moi », « passe-moi le sel », « de rien », « formidable », entre autres.

-Alors, ce retour dans le monde des vivants ? Quel a été le déclic ?

-Beth.

Santana fronce les sourcils.

-Tu sais que…

-Je sais, coupa Quinn.

San' détestait ce ton autoritaire qui l'obligeait à la fermer immédiatement. Rares étaient les personnes qui jouissaient de contrôle sur elle-malheureusement, Fabray en faisait partie.

-Plus rien, hein ? S'assura la latino. Plus de clopes ? Plus de Carl, ou je ne sais qui ? Plus rien ?

Q confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Tu viendras passer une soirée à Lima Height, vendredi ? Comme au bon vieux temps. On s'amusera un peu.

-Tout dépend de ta vision de l'amusement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressée, Quinnie, laissa échapper San' avec un rire nerveux. Mais il y a une portée de chatons qui n'attend plus que la noyade, et un gosse à convertir au satanisme, je me disais que a nous ferait un après-midi sympa…

Q la gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule. Mais elle souriait.

* * *

_1 nouveau message-Puckerman_

_Oublie pour Shelby, OK ? Et est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être si égoïste, une fois dans ta vie ? Tout le monde souffre, putain ! Ne compte plus sur moi. _

* * *

Rachel a une manière très particulière de regarder le ciel, en portant sa main devant son front, pour ne pas être aveuglée par d'éventuels rayons de soleil. Beth fait la même chose.

* * *

_Je vais me marier avec Finn._

Si ça peut vraiment la rendre heureuse, se répéta-t-elle en fixant le plafond. Pourquoi est-ce que ce problème est si dérangeant ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Beth. Q regarde ce cliché, accroché à côté de sa croix, au dessus de son lit. Ces deux objets semblaient la narguer profondément. Elle a lâché l'un pour l'autre, et, à présent, elle a perdu sa fille, et elle a perdu la foi. Ses prières sont vides. Et Shelby filtre ses appels.

« J'aurai dû faire plus attention à toi, ces derniers temps. J'ai manqué à tout. Je suis désolé, Q. Peut-être aurai-je dû t'aider, moi plus qu'un autre, peut-être que j'ai une dette envers toi. Je suis con, évidemment que j'ai une dette envers toi. Est-ce que tu peux accepter ça ? C'est la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir, une oreille, ou une épaule, appelle-ça comme tu veux. Tu as le droit à n'importe quelle partie de mon anatomie, de toute manière ».

C'est ce que Puck avait lâché avec un sourire léger.

* * *

« Yale, chérie, tu es sérieuse ?

Judy est radieuse. C'est le destin qu'elle avait toujours rêvé pour son enfant. La voir réussir malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait enduré, c'était formidable. Judy s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir pu toujours accompagner sa fille. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus : rendre Q heureuse, et pour ça elle aurait appelé toutes les écoles prestigieuses de la Terre, elle aurait soudoyé les directeurs, elle aurait absolument tout fait.

-J'envoie ma lettre de motivation, ce soir.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma chérie, répliqua Judy en posant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de ce qui était resté son bébé. Tu vas l'avoir, j'en suis convaincue.

Quinn aussi en est convaincue. Il lui semble que New Haven est assez loin de Lima, de New York, de Beth. Peut-être la distance réussira là où les mois et la coloration avaient échoué. Peut-être.

_Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire au revoir. _

Le casier de Quinn Fabray consiste en un assemblage de photos et de souvenirs collés en patchwork sur des parois métallisées. Elle s'appliqua à les décrocher un par un. Sur l'un, Puck souriait, tenant entre ses bras un bébé avec lequel il partageait ces lèvres délicates, faites pour esquisser des moues idiotes. Sur une autre, Sam mimait elle-ne-savait-plus-quel personnage d'un film des années 90. Sur le troisième cliché, Artie et Mercedes étaient mis à l'honneur, grimaçant avec joie pour l'objectif. Ainsi les collecta-t-elle, répertoriant ces moments sans importances qui, avec le temps, deviennent éternels, ainsi balança-t-elle dans une corbeille ce qui lui avait tenu de jeunesse, avec les kleenex usagés et les brouillons de ses essais.

Le rouge à lèvres. Très rouge. Très coulant, c'est le côté agaçant. Elle l'a trouvé dans la salle de bain, à la deuxième étagère. Judy a conservé de ses années de jeune femme attirante tout un attirail de maquillages, de brosses, de jupettes qu'elle avait légué à sa fille en même temps que sa bonne éducation. Parfaite, tu es parfaite, susurrait-elle à l'oreille de sa fille en fermant la fermeture éclair de ses robes, encouragée par le regard approbateur de Russel.

Rouge, le rouge à lèvres, donc.

Rose, la robe. Pourquoi rose ? C'était plutôt hideux. Sans doute avait-on laissé le choix des tenues à Kurt, dont l'esprit dérangé avait choisi de faire porter à la cohorte ces terribles morceaux de tissus. Q se demanda comment aller s'habiller Kurt, à un mariage, puisqu'il s'agissait de sortir de l'ordinaire. Allait-il arriver en jean et teeshirt ? Elle sourit à cette pensée.

L'heure affichée sur la radio confirmait son retard, comme si les bzz-bzz de son téléphone ne suffisaient pas.

_1 nouveau message-Rachel Berry _

_Où es-tu ?_

Q ferme les yeux. Elle a tellement envie de voir Rachel. Qu'importe ce que Kurt lui aura choisi, elle sera splendide.

Pourquoi en était-elle tellement persuadée ? Et bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se rendre à son propre mariage, comme si Finn n'était dans l'équation qu'une quantité négligeable. Finn, qu'a-t-il de plus que ça ? Et pourquoi, bon sang, toutes ces questions…

* * *

« Personne n'est aveugle, Fabray. Cela dit, je pensais que tu allais finir par me l'annoncer.

Q délaissa l'écran pour le visage de Santana. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elles regardaient des films gores en mâchant des popcorns, ce qui était l'essentiel d'une bonne soirée chez son amie. Elle se demandait pourquoi il fallait toujours que Lopez décide de tout gâcher.

-Quoi ?

-Berry, cracha presque San'.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'en prie. Tu crois vraiment que la manière grossière dont tu la reluques m'aurait échappé ? Maintenant, explique-moi.

-Satan, ne prends pas tes rêves pour tes réalités. Nous ne sommes pas du même bord, c'est clair ?

-Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Exact.

-Mais Berry l'est.

C'était une affirmation.

Q refusa de protester, sachant pertinemment que Lopez avait des idées extrêmement arrêtées. Il n'était même pas nécessaire de contester ou d'argumenter.

-Tu es toujours prête à tout foutre en l'air, hein ?

La latino ne semblait pas déterminée à abandonner le combat.

-Tu enchaînes les conneries, Fabray. Tout ça. Et t'enticher de Berry, c'est une très mauvaise idée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va se marier avec son lamantin. Ne t'accroche pas à ça, d'accord ?

Q ferma les paupières. Elle regrettait que les oreilles ne soient pas pourvues de quelque chose qui y ressemble.

-Quinn, écoute-moi un peu. On n'en a toujours pas parlé. Il est clair que ça ne va pas, et on ne me la fait pas à moi, d'accord ? Dupe ta mère et Shue si ça te chante, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé tes bouclettes que… Et, ça, Q ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu portes des manches longues en plein été ?

Santana saisit le poignet de la blonde et retroussa le tissu jusqu'à son coude, délicatement. Comme elle l'avait suspecté, les cicatrices étaient là, fines et profondes, dessinées sur le poignet. San' avait beau le savoir, leur vision la fit frémir plus que de raison.

Quinn restait inerte.

_Mords ta langue, ma chérie, et lève les yeux au ciel. Ainsi, tu ne pleureras pas._

Judy le lui avait dit, et jusque-là la méthode n'avait rencontré aucun échec.

-Bordel, Q, ragea San'.

Laquelle ne répondait pas, se bornant à jeter au mur en face d'elle un regard vide.

Santana éteint le poste de télévision, coupant court au viol d'un bébé zombi. Elle s'assit en tailleurs devant son amie et ne cessa de la regarder. Ce qui dura un bon quart d'heure, dans un silence religieux, quart d'heure pendant lequel Q eut largement le temps de découper la peau intérieure de ses joues. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien à mordre, elle se mit à pleurer, de la manière la plus démonstrative et ridicule qu'il soit, comme elle se l'était interdit depuis l'incident dans le bureau de Shelby.

-Je le savais, lâcha Sannie en serrant le corps de la blonde entre ses bras. Tu n'y arriveras pas seule, Fabray, tu es au courant ?

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

-Allez. Je vais te réparer. »

* * *

_Rachel. _

Ce prénom était très joli. Elle n'en avait pas pris conscience jusque-là, mais elle adorait la manière dont il sonnait.

_1 nouveau message : Rachel _

_Ou tu es ?_

Q saisit son téléphone, quittant la route du regard pendant quelques instants.

_Sur ma route._

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Quinn se réveilla. L'ampoule au plafond l'aveugla.

Sur la table en plastique en face s'étalaient fleurs, chocolats, ridicules oursons en peluche.

Est-ce que c'était la douleur, est-ce que c'était ce combat qui semblait ne plus avoir de fin, ou bien cette incertitude...Etait-elle en vie, finalement ? Q fut parcourue de spasmes. Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela présageait. Les spasmes devinrent des sanglots, et l'eau envahit son visage sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester contre cette réaction ridicule de son corps. Elle haïssait ses larmes, elle se haïssait de sa faiblesse.

* * *

Des bras s'emparèrent de son torse.

« Q ? Je suis là. Je suis là, Quinn.

Ses suffocations s'espacèrent, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. C'était les effets habituels de la voix de Rachel sur son métabolisme. Le contact de ses hanches sur les siennes se précisait, elle sentait ces mains nouées sur sa poitrine et ce souffle contre sa nuque. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son passé lui revenait régulièrement. Il l'avait laissée ainsi, cassée.

-Je suis là, répéta la brune avec douceur.

Q se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec les grands yeux de Rachel Berry. Lesquels parcoururent le visage de la jeune fille. Quinn avait l'air affolée, sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, ses mouvements étaient saccadés, incertains.

-Quel était ton rêve ? Murmura Rachel.

Et, bien qu'il soit évident que Rach' connaissait déjà l'histoire, Quinn le lui raconta dans les moindres détails.

* * *

Le nombre de lettres et de cadeaux que le facteur déposait dans la boîte aux lettres ou sur le paillasson de Rachel Berry ne décroissait pas avec le temps. Ils venaient tous d'une certaine Quinn Fabray, New Haven. Parallèlement, il ne se passait pas un soir sans que Q n'use son téléphone. Elle appelait Rachel trois fois par semaine, au même titre que Santana, Brittany et Puckerman. Elle passait des coups de fils à Shelby, par politesse, attendait quelques minutes avant de demander à ce qu'on lui passe sa fille, laquelle balbutiait ses aventures au combiné, à celle qu'elle avait appris à appeler Tatie. Q n'oubliait pas d'appeler Sam, régulièrement, et elle obtenait des nouvelles de Tina de par Mike. Mercedes lui envoyait des dizaines de messages, Kurt chantait sur son répondeur, Artie l'appelait tous les jeudis, à huit heures précises.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se faire des amis, à Yale. Elle leur avait préféré ces visages inanimés, sur les photos, et ces heures de travail, ces lectures interminables. Elle voulait que tout soit au point, elle voulait réussir, aligner les petites encoches sur la liste d'objectifs qu'elle s'était mentalement imposée.

Mais ils lui manquaient tellement.

« Mon diplôme. J'aurai mon diplôme dans trois jours. »

Ces deux phrases résumaient mal ces matins où elle s'était réveillée le nez sur son livre, ces repas qu'elle avait sauté pour travailler, ces journées ensoleillées dont ses rideaux fermés ne l'avaient pas tenue au courant. Mais elle était satisfaite.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Sannie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Fabray ? Nom d'un chien !  
Le ton haussait, ce qui laissait présager une longue leçon de vie de la part de Lopez. Toujours.

-Tu veux toujours tout faire correctement, tout veux toujours que tout soit parfait, ça fait des années que cette pauvre petite t'attend !

-Elle… elle a quelqu'un ?

-Excepté si elle et la copine qu'elle a en coloc' organisent des partouzes, le vendredi, je vois pas.

Q soupira, soulagée.

-Alors ? Tu vas encore attendre que ça te tombe sur la gueule ou tu vas ramener tes petites fesses d'étudiante à New York, acheter un disque de Streisand et la demander en mariage sur le pas de sa porte ?

-Mauvaise idée, souffla Q.

-C'est décidé Fabray, je vais te péter la tronche…

-Streisand. Elle a tous les disques. ».

Rachel l'attendait à l'aéroport, pour une fois débarrassée de Kurt. Elle portait un imperméable rose dont dépassait une longue robe à carreaux, et ses socquettes rayées dépassaient de ses mocassins en cuir. Elle était jolie. Aussi jolie que lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans.

La scène que Q avait imaginé des milliards de fois dans son esprits se déroula exactement comme prévu. Elle lâcha ses valises et attendit quelques instants, attendant que la brune la repère dans la foule. Rachel l'aperçut, et elles se regardèrent, à une dizaine de mètres l'une de l'autre, cherchant dans leurs regards respectifs les mots à user, les gestes à effectuer.

Rach' courut vers elle et lui accorda une accolade. Elles allèrent à un café, discutèrent tout en traînant les sacs de Q en se plaignant de leur encombrement. Elles se racontèrent tout, depuis l'instant où elles s'étaient quittées jusqu'à cette rencontre dans l'aéroport, et quand leurs lèvres eurent fini de s'agiter, elles s'adonnèrent à une tout autre activité.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elles étaient ensembles, et Rachel savait tout des terreurs nocturnes qui saisissaient la blonde dans son sommeil. Elle savait également qu'elle y était le seul remède, là où les calmants et les baisers de sa mère avaient échoué.

Quinn Fabray était cassée par le passé et par les souvenirs. Elle était coincée dans ces moments sombres et éternels, et parfois la douleur réapparaissait, plus vive et cruelle que jamais.

Q portait une robe blanche en dentelle et serrait Santana dans ses bras. Les yeux de la latino, au-dessus de l'épaule de Fabray étaient portés vers Rachel, quelques mètres en face, dans une robe différente mais tout aussi froufroutante. Quand Lopez dut étreindre la seconde mariée, elle souffla quelques mots dans son oreille.

« Répare-la, maintenant. C'est ton tour. Au fond, je pense que tu es la seule qui le puisse. Autre chose, Berry. Si elle vient taper à ma porte en me réclamant de la glace et du vin, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour démonter ton sale derrière à coup de pic à glace, c'est clair ? »

Rachel avait lentement hoché la tête.

Santana l'avait appelée en pleurs. Elle lui avait raconté, entre deux hoquets, les évènements les plus récents. Elles avaient pleuré ensembles pendant des heures, au combiné, sans rien laisser échapper sinon quelques gémissements et paroles vaines. Q rejoindrait Santana dès la semaine prochaine, pour une semaine dans son appartement, pour finaliser les préparatifs, pour faire quelque chose, pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui faire un milkshake bourré de matières grasses, pour ne pas la laisser seule dans le noir complet, la nuit, pour lui raconter des histoires d'enfants, pour embrasser son front.

Q ne rentrerait qu'un mois après.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux dormir ?

Quinn secoua la tête. Rachel gémit. Elle était épuisée, mais elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, en revint avec un pot de glace et du Chardonnay dans les bras. La blonde lui sourit. Elles allumèrent la télévision placée en face de leur lit et regardèrent quelques films d'horreur, comme à leur habitude. Rachel fixant un coin du plafond lorsqu'elle était trop effrayée, Q observant d'un œil critique la réalisation pathétique de certains effets.

_Et là, le sang ! Comment est-ce que du sang peut jaillir aussi loin ? Ce n'est absolument pas réaliste. _

Le viol du bébé zombie remémora quelque chose à Q. Elle le formula à haute-voix, ce qui eut pour conséquence de plonger Rachel dans une grande perplexité.

-Le viol du bébé zombie te dit quelque chose, répéta-t-elle.

Q eut un rire léger.

-Santana ! Laissa-t-elle échapper. Santana. J'ai regardé ce film avec Santana, un jour, en senior…

Rachel gémit à l'évocation de Santana. Quinn avait les yeux encore brillants de toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait dû retenir devant la latino. Rach' se mordit les lèvres. Elle aussi avait pleuré, dans les bras de Kurt, dans la salle de bain. Tout le monde avait pleuré. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable à ce que Santana avait pu endurer.

-C'est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, se contenta de faire remarquer Rachel.

-Je ne sais plus pourquoi elle avait éteint le poste, coupa Quinn avec rapidité. Lopez n'était pas du genre à se priver du plaisir que lui procurait le massacre d'un village entier par un exorciste fou.

-Oh.

-Et je n'ai jamais vu la suite.

Rachel hocha lentement la tête. Elle regarda Q, assise, le dos callé contre le mur, en perpendiculaire à leur lit. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, auquel la blonde répondit par une moue amusée.

-Je suppose que c'est la suite. »

Fabray désigna d'un grand mouvement de bras tout ce qui était autour d'elle, englobant la télé, la glace, Rachel. Elle ne parlait plus tellement du film.

* * *

Q avait apporté un bouquet de fleurs. Elle s'était débrouillée pour se dénicher une place au premier rang, et, pour l'occasion, elle avait abusé du maquillage. Elle eut l'impression d'apercevoir Karofsky, mais se persuada qu'il s'agissait d'une vision.

Rachel entra sur scène, à la suite de Kurt. Q ne put retenir un large sourire.

Il s'agissait d'un mélange étonnant « Quel est le nom de cette comédienne ? Elle est exceptionnelle.».

Quinn se retourna vers ce qui semblait être, plus ou moins, dans le noir, sa voisine de gauche. Elle lui répliqua par un rire étranglé.

-Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray..".

Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

_They also say to the girl who fight that's not very, ladylike _


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est plutôt excessivement long mais je l'aime énormément. J'espère que vous le comprendrez et l'aimerez. Et que vous ne lésinerez pas sur les reviews, parce que c'est ma nourriture essentielle!

Puck et Quinn sont mes personnages favoris mais je pense que Puck primera toujours. Pour des raisons que vous comprendrez peut-être en lisant ce qui suit-si vous en avez le courage.

bonne chance!

* * *

« Victor. Réveille-toi, d'accord ?

Il risqua à ouvrir la paupière gauche à demi, discernant à peine la silhouette frêle d'une fille dont il peinait à se souvenir. Cependant, il se glissa parfaitement dans cet anonymat que le réveil vous accorde, ces quelques secondes d'avance que son éveil avait sur son identité. Il se réveillait rappeur, plombier, il se réveillait Ethan, Edgar, il s'accommoderait de Victor. Il eut un léger sourire, se retournant pour replonger à nouveau dans cette délicieuse incertitude.

Car il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que la réalité ne manquerait pas de le décevoir. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de retirer toutes les surfaces réfléchissantes de son appartement, de brûler tous ses effets personnels et de rester là, assis entre quatre murs, en attendant la suite. Une manière radicale d'échapper au réel.

Il se rendormit sur cette pensée.

Louise ne put retenir un sourire attendri.

Elle ne s'était pas très souvent retrouvée dans ce genre de situation mais savait ce que faisaient les protagonistes généraux, dans ces circonstances. S'en aller sur la pointe des pieds, discrètement, y délaissant ces occupations honteuses auxquelles ils s'adonnaient, et avec elles le souvenir même du visage qui, pendant une nuit au moins, avait résumé l'intégralité de leur existence.

Elle secoua la tête. Louise n'avait pas ce genre d'habitudes. C'était une de ces jeunes filles qui portent des jupes hautes, des pulls en cachemires, des diadèmes achetés deux dollars dans une brocante. Elle se lavait les dents trois fois par jour, attachait ses cheveux en chignon et avait fait des quelques mèches échappant à son élastique ses ennemis premiers. Elle s'efforçait, depuis toute jeune, de répondre aux lourdes attentes de ses parents, avait enchaîné conservatoire, école de danse, cours de chant, gymnase, piscine municipale, deux heures par semaine, puis était entrée dans une université prodigieuse dans laquelle elle avait été admise d'office, suite à l'obtention de son diplôme avec une mention honorable. Un copain à seize ans, un autre à dix-huit, un autre à vingt. Depuis, elle avait enchaîné les histoires sans intérêt, les histoires qu'on n'ose pas présenter à ses parents, juste pour étouffer sa solitude.

Ces années, qu'elle avait voulues d'une claire perfection, ne lui laissaient qu'un souvenir fade, l'impression de n'être qu'une façade vide et souriante.

Les bars qu'elle fréquentait n'étant qu'un de ses nombreux stratagèmes pour faire oublier ceci. Elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret et patientait avec sagesses, un verre d'alcool à la main, verre dans lequel elle trempait les lèvres longuement.

Ce bar-là était tout nouveau. Elle avait passé la porte avec hésitation. Il était bondé, et elle n'était pas certaine que la foule entière ne contienne un seul cerveau capable de fonctionner correctement. Elle s'y était engagée tout de même.

Elle se posait à présent la question de la morale. Mais celle-ci ne l'avait absolument pas effleurée quand elle avait entendu la voix brisée du chanteur.

Elle s'y était accrochée avec une force impensable, tout comme ce regard brun et ces muscles qu'elle devinait aisément sous un teeshirt noir délavé.

La suite lui avait paru presqu'évidente. Dès que le gars avait daigné descendre de l'estrade improvisée, aidée par les martinis que quelques vieux dragueurs dépassés lui avaient grâcieusement offert, elle avait commencé à l'harceler avec une certaine insistance. Passage de la soirée dont elle ne se rappelait qu'à moitié. De toute manière, vu qu'elle piochait ses phrases d'accroches dans les films des années 50, elle préférait ne pas s'en souvenir.

Et, par une succession de choses dont sa mémoire lui épargnait la honte, elle avait bien sûr accepté de passer la nuit chez le type.

De sa nuit, il ne lui restait que des scènes entrecoupées. Elle se rappelait du goût d'alcool des lèvres de Victor (s'appelait-il vraiment Victor ?), du contact de ses mains calleuses, renforcées par des années de guitare, contre sa peau, et de l'incendie qui aurait dû emporter son corps à ce moment-là.

Et elle était là, observant celui qui était, apparemment, allé se coucher sur le canapé pendant qu'elle ronflait certainement dans son lit. Si ces deux meubles méritaient vraiment ces appellations.

L'appartement était étroit, aussi le mobilier était ridiculement petit. Tout était dépareillé, ce qui laissait penser que Victor avait tout pioché dans un dépôt-vente ou dans une déchetterie, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Il faisait office de géant de roc face à ces meubles en kit à l'aspect fragile. Il était étendu de tout son long sur ce vieux fauteuil usé, qui autrefois avait dû accueillir les pique-niques des poupons d'une petite fille, si bien que ses jambes dépassaient largement des appuie-coude et que sa tête était placée dans un angle qui dépassait étrangement les capacités habituelles des vertébrés. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder. Son visage était un réel paradoxe au sien. Sa peau avait subi des soins en institut, des crèmes exfoliantes, des cotons imbibés d'eau tiède, des démaquillants doux, les baisers de sa mère. Tandis que celui de Victor était marqué de cicatrices, de bosses, de vieux bleus dont elle se plaisait à imaginer la provenance. Son corps était balafré de la même manière, ses muscles étaient longs et nerveux, pas de ceux qui se travaillent longuement dans une salle de sport. Elle avait envie d'embrasser son front, pas comme on le fait pour un amant de passage, plutôt avec une tendresse certaine, celle qu'on réserve aux chatons et aux enfants.

Elle soupira. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne se mette à aimer ce visage, à présent ?

Elle se leva, fit un tour de l'appartement. Cela lui faisait de la peine d'imaginer qu'on puisse vivre dans un tel taudis. Pas de télévision, pas d'ordinateur. Rien qui puisse la renseigner sur ce que le gars assoupi dans le fauteuil aimait, faisait, rêvait. Excepté cette guitare acoustique dans un coin.

Le salon la laissant sans indice, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec lenteur, pour l'éviter de grincer. Le lit était petit, bien évidemment, et complètement défait. Son jean était dans un coin, gisant auprès de son chemisier. Les deux semblaient bien trop onéreux et griffés dans cet environnement. Elle en eut honte.

Elle continua son exploration, ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Quelques médiators. De l'argent. Pas énormément, quelques coupures en billet de vingt dollars. Des médicaments sensés aider à dormir. Des photos.

Des photos.

Elle inspira.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient ravissantes. La brune avait un grand sourire, elle portait une robe moulante et démodée. Tandis que la blonde arborait une expression plus réservée, fuyant le projecteur des yeux, les joues rosies, une chemise bleue aux deux premiers boutons ouverts sur une croix en pendentif. Elles paraissaient parfaitement heureuses. Au dos de la photo, une écriture appliquée et posée y avait marqué quelques mots.

_Voilà.Tu me manques. Tu n'es qu'un crétin. Je l'aime. Je t'aime. _

* * *

_"Tu lui envoies des lettres, maintenant?  
_

_Q se retourna vers la brune, encore à moitié assoupie, qui la contemplait s'affairer autour d'un papier.  
Elle se remit à son écriture, constata qu'elle avait bien trop appuyé sur le point précédant la dernière phrase, hésitant encore à écrire quoi que ce soit, se demandant quels mots il fallait, quelle tournure de phrase utiliser pour que Puckerman ne revienne. Elle soupira.  
_

_-Tu penses qu'il y réagira? Reprit Rachel.  
_

_-C'est le seul moyen de le savoir, souffla Q.  
_

_Berry s'extirpa du lit où elle somnolait depuis quelques heures, crevée de son spectacle d'hier. Elle posa sa petite main sur l'épaule de sa femme.  
La blonde avait l'air bouleversé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Puck. Rachel savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Quelque chose qui lui faisait fermer lourdement les paupières, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas su mener à bien.  
_

_-Tu pourrais lui rendre visite.  
_

_-J'irai. Aux prochaines vacances."  
_

_Rachel acquiesça avec gravité.  
_

_Quinn colla le timbre et marqua l'adresse, avec une lenteur appliquée qu"elle espérait qu'il remarquerait.  
_

* * *

C'était signé par un simple « Q » calligraphié, laissant Louise indécise face à l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Elle choisit de regarder d'autres clichés, découvrant que la blonde apparaissait sur beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle semblait plus jeune sur la majorité, et beaucoup semblaient avoir été pris à son insu.

L'absence d'affaires féminines dans les tiroirs de la commode ne laissait aucun doute face à la solitude de Victor. Cette fille-qui était-elle ? Elle était sûrement de ces fantômes dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser, ces démons fermement agrippés aux parois de la peau. Elle était suffisamment jolie pour être de ceux-là.

Les autres clichés représentaient ce qui semblait être ses amis. Deux filles, encadrées par un mec dont le gel recouvrait entièrement les cheveux, un grand gars à l'air benêt, deux asiatiques se tenant la main, un type en fauteuil roulant, une black à la crinière bouclée, une grosse fille avec des lunettes, et un bébé.

Un bébé. Toujours à côté de la blonde, bien évidemment. Un bébé qui possédait- était-ce ridicule ?- exactement le même haussement de sourcil que la jeune fille près de lui. Mais également cette expression mutine, comme empruntée à Victor, ces lèvres pleines et rondes, ce sourire idiot, ces cheveux clairs.

Sa petite-sœur ?

Ou bien…

Louise écarquilla les yeux devant l'inévitable. Un enfant. Il avait un enfant. Et la blonde était sûrement...

Elle se sentit brusquement de trop. Une tâche dans le paysage, un élément perturbateur dans un décor bien implanté. Un père amoureux d'une famille dont il était séparé ? D'une famille qui l'avait rejeté ? Une femme dont il était presqu'aussi épris qu'une petite fille dont il était cruellement privé. Ça expliquait largement cette faille dans sa voix lorsqu'il chantait, ça justifiait cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui appelait à un désespoir criant.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un sanglot.

_Quelle conne. _

Elle reposa les clichés, referma le tiroir. Alla prendre ses affaires dans un coin, mit son jean et son chemisier, arrangeant son chignon du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et tenta de partir en silence, comme elle l'avait vu faire dans les séries.

* * *

Vert, doté de cette bienveillance étrange, mélange de condescendance agaçante, de tendresse maternelle, d'amour immédiat et inexplicable. Il était tombé amoureux de Quinn pour cela, sans compter la manière dont elle se plaisait à pousser Berry contre son casier, à rabaisser le lycée entier rien qu'en marchant avec dédain dans le couloir, de relever le menton lorsqu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un, lui y compris.

Bien évidemment, elle avait changé. Le monde entier avait changé.

Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul qui était resté pareil à lui-même depuis toutes ces années. Toujours un looser de Lima, engoncé dans un rêve trop grand pour lui. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Et ce qu'il demandait était légitime. Il voulait Beth, Quinn, et il voulait la musique, car en un sens, elles étaient les choses qui le maintenaient en vie.

En attendant il fallait payer le loyer.

Los Angeles accueillait les rêves avec une hostilité méprisante.

Il regrettait que la fille soit partie. Elle l'avait accosté complètement bourrée, et, en temps normal, il n'en aurait pas autant profité. Pas depuis qu'il avait mis Quinn enceinte. La couleur de ses yeux avait sérieusement changé la donne. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Beth, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Quinn, longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autre chose que des ivrognes lui quémandant une autre chanson en tapant sur le bar en zinc et des femmes ridées en bikini léopard, lorsqu'il astiquait les piscines de Californie.

Il s'était habitué à la solitude. Il s'était habitué aux filles sans visages, qui venaient noyer un amour enfumé dans ses bras.

Il se leva, tapa furieusement dans un coussin. Et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Il jeta un dernier regard à la glace en face de lui.

_« Ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes ?_

_-Kings Of Leon._

_Sourire aprobateur. _

_-Parfait. Au fait, voilà ta paie. J'y ai rajouté un petit extra, grâce aux pourboires._

_-Oh, bon sang de… Merci. _

_-Tu fais du bon boulot, fiston »._

_L'homme quitta la pièce, sans se douter de son effet._

_Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que personne ne l'avait appelé fiston. _

* * *

Il attrapa sa guitare et la plaça en bandoulière autour de son torse. Il était crevé, il avait bossé toute la journée, nettoyant des dizaines de ce genre de bateaux qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'acheter. Mais le samedi soir, il était nécessaire de revenir au bar, ça arrondissait les fins de mois. Les piscines, les bateaux, de temps en temps un boulot de plomberie ou de mécanique. Et le bar. En combattant pour que sa voix ne flanche pas.

Il ouvrit la porte. Quelques applaudissements se perdirent dans l'assistance. Il prépara son sourire Colgate pour son public. Il restait persuadé qu'il fallait s'appliquer, que ça soit pour le roi d'Espagne ou juste pour un clodo bourré qui passait par là. On le lui avait enseigné.

Il la repéra, dans la foule. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées, sur un tabouret haut. Son gilet serré et sa jupe longue en faisait un phénomène de chasteté, tout chez elle appelait à une sagesse virginale, tandis que ses yeux ne cessaient de le baiser du regard. Ça en devenait complètement indécent. Il essaya de l'oublier.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir.

Il posa ses doigts sur les cordes, et, avec un soupir, récita la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à apprendre par cœur en trois ans de lycée.

Ce bon vieux rock'n'roll qui ne le quitterait jamais.

* * *

"C'était une chanson cool.

Il la voyait dans le reflet du miroir qui lui faisait face à lui. Elle était appuyée avec nonchalance contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-En général, c'est moi qui entre dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Il se retourna.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? T'es bourrée ?

Elle s'avançait vers lui à pas menaçants, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il le traduisait.

-Tu as oublié ton sac chez moi ? Continua-t-il, incrédule.

-J'ai oublié mes chaussettes, lâcha-t-elle.

Il la regarda, essayant de déchiffrer son expression impénétrable, essayant de déterminer si, oui ou non, elle était sérieuse. Il avait ce problème avec les filles, il semblait qu'elles parlaient à des degrés dont il ignorait l'existence.

Les lèvres de Louise s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, étouffant toute forme de réflexion tangible.

Elle se recula doucement. Un pas, deux pas.

-Maintenant, je peux aller récupérer mes chaussettes ?

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans une confusion agacée.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

-Je te paie à boire, conclut-elle. Viens.

« Un martini pour lui. Pour moi, de l'eau.

-C'est injuste, protesta-t-il.

-On continue de bousculer les stéréotypes, n'est-ce pas?

-Quelle est la prochaine étape? Tu vas me payer une sortie chez Zara?

Elle rit.  
Marqua un temps.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir fui l'autre fois. Ce n'était pas poli. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font…

Il sourit, attendri. Agacé par tant de condescendance, mais attendri.

-Ce sont des choses qui se font, coupa-t-il. Bien plus souvent que ce que tu ne peux le penser.

Elle ne trouva rien à y répondre. Elle le savait. Simplement, il y avait ce vide dans la manière qu'il avait de le dire, comme s'il avait vécu de l'abandon quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le serveur arriva, coupa court à leur conversation pour quelques secondes. Il déposa la commande devant eux et repartit. Louise poussa le martini vers son interlocuteur.

-Bois, insista-t-elle après un soupir. J'aime à penser que c'est ça qui te remettra les idées en place.

-Pourquoi est-ce que, une fois que les gens ont couché ensembles, ils se tutoient ? Coupa-t-il. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange.

-Je pense qu'après la manière dont les gens se parlent quand ils couchent ensemble, ils se voient mal faire des manières par la suite.

-La politesse n'était pas la raison de ta venue ?

-Pour mes chaussettes, on en a déjà parlé. Bois.

A contre-cœur, il porta le verre à ses lèvres.

-J'ai de quoi te payer trois coma éthyliques, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement enthousiasmée par l'idée.

-Il ne fallait pas.

-J'ai un espoir que tu me dises qui était cette blonde, sur les photos. Mais pour cela, il faut bien évidemment que tu sois un peu éméché.

Il blêmit.

-Tu ne dois pas te justifier, laissa-t-elle échapper. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu accomplisses un devoir de rédemption. Je veux juste… Je veux juste te connaître.

-Tu es l'une de ces filles qui ne supportent pas l'idée d'avoir couché avec un parfait inconnu ? Dit-il, reprenant ses esprits. C'était juste une nuit, et, tu sais, je ne le dirai à personne.

Elle retint le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-Parle, ordonna-t-elle.

-Donc, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Non.

Il réfléchit. Il se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé à personne, et que cette fille avait ces jolis yeux. Il inspira.

Il saisit son verre, pensant qu'il avait besoin de quelques grammes dans le sang pour ne plus jamais se rappeler qu'il allait probablement chialer dans les dix minutes, s'il commençait à parler de ce qui avait cessé d'être sa famille. Bien que sa dignité ne se soit partiellement volatilisée, il lui en restait assez pour avoir honte de pleurer devant une femme.

Il essaya, vraiment, il essaya de trouver une manière cool de commencer cette histoire.

« J'étais un étudiant minable, dans un lycée pourri, dans une ville insignifiante ».

* * *

« Votre réveil n'a pas sonné, monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête, se demandant combien de fois les oreilles de son professeur d'espagnol avaient été martelées de ce prétexte ridicule. N'empêche, pour un premier jour de cours, ça la foutait mal.

-Asseyez-vous, jeune homme, accorda ce dernier dans un soupir agacé.

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard attentif. Finn était dans sa classe. Ce gars était idiot mais ils étaient potes depuis la maternelle et s'étaient mis d'accord pour devenir les rois du lycée, au moment précis où ils passeraient la porte de McKinley High School. A force, ils avaient fini par s'apprécier, complotant contre les têtes de turc des classes inférieures et se donnant des tuyaux pour emballer les plus belles filles du collège. Il se réjouissait de la présence d'Hudson dans sa classe. Il lui accorda un regard amical.

Il effectua un bref repérage de filles canons, et remarqua avec un certain plaisir que le siège à côté de Santana Lopez était vide. Elle avait étudié dans un collège différent du sien, car elle venait du quartier de Lima Height, mais cette ville était si étriquée qu'il n'avait pas manqué de connaître cette fille, du moins de réputation, laquelle affirmait que Santana Lopez n'était qu'une belle salope. Malheureusement, ce qu'il vit le lui fit oublier. De longues jambes fines, une peau bronzée, des cils soigneusement recourbés, et un uniforme de Cheerio qui laissait apparaître une popularité déjà acquise, et, bien mieux que cela, la petite culotte bleue de la demoiselle.

Adressant un clin d'œil conquérant à Finn, il s'assit à côté d'elle, déposant ses affaires sur la moitié de table qu'il possédait.

« Dégage.

Santana Lopez n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'il l'avait espéré ?

-Pourquoi ? laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Qu'est-ce que je cite en premier ? L'odeur ? Le fait dont ton regard pèse lourd sur mon cul ? Que je suis effrayée par les créatures qui ont fait un nid sur ton crâne ?

« Lopez ! Vous devriez être focalisée sur le cours plutôt que sur votre voisin, aussi beau et intéressant soit-il.

Santana leva la tête, grommelant face à la remarque du professeur.

-Je parle déjà espagnol, monsieur, fit-elle remarquer calmement. Certainement bien mieux que vous."

Will Shuester, jeune enseignant aillant l'habitude de ne recevoir de ses élèves que de l'amour et une certaine forme d'admiration, ne mit pas moins d'une seconde pour exclure Lopez de son cours.

Ce qui laissa à son voisin un goût amer d'inachevé.

* * *

« Santana Lopez ? S'exclama Louise. Une espagnole ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Une sud-américaine, corrigea-t-il cela dit.

-Quel rapport avec ce dont je veux te parler ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants à la manière dont il allait formuler la suite.

-A l'époque, ce dont tu veux me parler sortait avec mon meilleur ami.

-Finn, devina-t-elle, prouvant l'attention qu'elle portait au récit.

-Finn, acquiesça-t-il, prononçant ce nom avec une tendresse étonnante. Ce crétin.»

Il l'avait dit en souriant.

* * *

Il frictionna son torse à l'aide d'une serviette râpeuse qui avait dû essuyer la transpiration des trois générations précédentes de footballeurs de McKinley. Il essaya de faire abstraction de ce détail, la jeta dans le panier de serviettes sales, et remit un teeshirt convenable.

Il sortit des vestiaires, se préparant à retrouver son ami dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement, ce dernier était en compagnie de sa cheerleader de copine. Alors il choisit de rester planqué derrière les casiers, se faisant le plus petit possible.

"Tu viens de trouver l'idiotie parfaite pour que je vienne chez toi, Hudson, lâcha la blonde doucement.

-Les jacuzzis ont toujours un certain succès... Jeudi soir ?

-Parfait.

Il se pencha, embrassa les lèvres glossées de la Cheerio avec un appétit agaçant.

-J'ai cours d'anglais, interrompit le footballeur. A toute à l'heure, à la cafétéria.

-Bien sûr.

-Je t'aime.

Un blanc.

-Dépêche toi, tu vas arriver en retard", dit-elle.

Finn reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

Quel idiot, pensa-t-il, toujours planqué derrière les casiers. Mais qu'est-ce que ce type peut être idiot, bon sang !

La blonde s'engagea de l'autre côté du corridor.

« Quinn Fabray, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, sans paraître surprise pour autant.

Quinn Fabray était cette fille de bourgeois donc chacun était fou amoureux depuis la maternelle. Des yeux verts qui possédaient un pouvoir de congélation ou de combustion instantanée, de fins cheveux blonds retenus en une queue de cheval haute, et, depuis sa rentrée au lycée, cette tenue de cheerleader qui lui allait au moins aussi bien qu'à Lopez.

Il se retrouva de glace face au regard assassin de la demoiselle Fabray.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Ses phrases étaient toujours tournées de sorte à ce que son interlocuteur se sente agressé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? Demanda-t-il, l'air réellement intrigué.

Il était un vrai con de parler ainsi de son meilleur pote derrière son dos. Mais le doux visage de Fabray venait de rompre toutes ses résolutions. Quant à Santana, elle le lui avait précisé, elle ne sortait avec lui que pour les dîners qu'il lui payait au Breadsticks et la baise occasionnelle.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Quinn, il réitéra sa tentative.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce s'il n'y a aucune raison valable, je suis quand même plus canon. N'est-ce pas?

C'était plus une affirmation.

Q se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre, mais hélas, c'était bien le cas. Malheureusement, elle avait entendu ce qui se disait sur lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Finn était le quaterback du lycée, il avait un physique acceptable, et semblait être suffisamment aveuglé par la beauté de sa copine pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle se servait habilement de son image pour compléter la sienne.

-Non, reprit-elle fermement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais arriver trop tard à l'entraînement, ce qui va déplaire au coach.

-Sylvester ? Celle qui prend plaisir à te frapper avec une escalope de poulet ?

Il était maintenant en face d'elle, lui barrant le chemin de son corps encombrant. Elle tenta de passer à gauche, mais il la suivit dans sa démarche. Elle n'était pas déterminée à se débattre comme une enfant pour passer. Elle se contenta d'octroyer un autre regard glacial au gars stupide en face d'elle.

-Remarque, continua-t-il. Moi aussi ça me plairait. Dans d'autres circonstances, évidemment… Est-ce que ça te paraît une mauvaise idée ?

-Sors de là.

-Allez, Fabray, je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Lâche Hudson. Viens avec moi.

-Tu es ridicule.

-Refuser cette offre l'est encore plus. Tes copines ont toute acceptées.

-C'est leur problème.

-Tu demanderas à Santana si ça ne vaut pas le coup. Oh, et Brittany devrait être renseignée aussi.

-C'est leur problème, répéta la blonde. Sors moi de là !

Il soupira, agacé, se remettant dans un coin pour laisser Fabray passer.

Il la regarda marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse, au croisement du couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était putain de belle.

* * *

« Tu étais un salopard, fit remarquer Louise.

-Tu as ce que tu es venue chercher.

Louise soupira. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait été confrontée à ce genre de personne lors de ses années de lycéenne modèle. C'était les mêmes qui la poussaient contre les murs et taguaient des insultes sur son casier.

-C'est donc elle, la blonde des photos ? S'essaya-t-elle malgré tout. Quinn... Quinn Fabray?

Il hocha la tête.

-La suite est un peu plus compliquée", continua-t-il.

* * *

« Une chorale ? T'es sérieux, mec ?

Finn accusait le coup, visiblement complètement perdu dans ses esprits.

-Tu crois que ça me plait ?

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans ce bousier ? On a un contrat, Hudson. Tu te rappelles ?

-On doit devenir les rois de ce lycée.

-Et? C'était trop hétéro pour toi, le football?

-On a trouvé de la drogue dans mon casier.

La révélation laissa son ami de marbre.

-Quoi ?! Tu… Ne me dis pas que tu joues avec ces saloperies, Hudson…

-Non. Je sais pas. Shue m'a dit que c'était la seule manière, le Glee Club… Pour que ça ne se voie pas sur mon dossier.

-Attends, attends. "Shue"? Tu mouilles en voyant ton prof et tout ?

-Arrête un peu! J'ai pas le choix.

-Je ne te crois pas une seconde, t'en as conscience ? Personne ne va te croire une seconde !

Finn inspira une longue goulée d'air avant de s'appuyer contre le mur du vestiaire.

-Et tu sais déjà dans quelle équipe tu vas être, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa tête tournait.

-Oui, je le sais, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix plus rauque que ce qu'il avait prévu. J'ai pas la moindre envie de te démonter la gueule, Finn. Vraiment. Mais si tu restes là-bas, tu sais que moi non plus, je n'aurai pas le choix. Quel est la prochaine étape ? Traîner avec le pédé ?

Hudson ne trouva rien à y répondre.

-Oui, le pédé. L'école entière a remarqué qu'il ne cessait de te mater. Ca allait si tu ne rejoignais pas son... cette secte.

Le silence de Finn commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

-Il nous mate _tous_ tout le temps ! C'est quoi ton problème, bon Dieu ! Et la petite brune ? Berry, c'est ça ? Tu crois que Quinn va apprécier que tu passes ton temps avec ? Réveille-toi !

Finn le regarda un instant comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il étira son long corps, donna un coup de pied dans un des bancs disposés en rectangle autour d'eux.

-Cette discussion ne sert à rien, laissa entendre le quaterback. Et arrête d'harceler Quinn. Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais te péter la gueule.

-D'ici là, tu seras déjà dans le lit d'Hummel, ne t'en fais pas, cracha l'autre.

Hudson soupira.

-Ne touche pas à Q, c'est tout. Aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler, je suis le seul gars de cette pièce à avoir une copine. Je préviendrais Hummel de ta disponibilité. On se voit en espagnol. "

* * *

"C'était la jungle, dit-elle.

-C'était le lycée, corrigea-t-il.

-Ce qui est approximativement la même chose.

-Complètement."

* * *

Q, Santana et Brittany avaient rejoint le Glee Club. Il ne pigeait décidément rien.

* * *

"Attends. Toi. Toi, tu veux rejoindre la chorale?

Il leva les yeux aux ciels. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à une autre réaction.

-Alors, à quand le coming-out? Continua Finn, complètement ravi. Et Hummel, hein? Tu te le tapes quand?

-La ferme.

-Sérieusement, mec. Pourquoi?

_Quinn Fabray._

-J'ai réfléchi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable...

-Je devrai pas... faire passer tout ça devant nous

-Je vais vraiment croire que tu es gay, maintenant...

Finn ricannait.

-Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec Santana Lopez, hein? "

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est con._

* * *

Il l'avait invitée à venir, comme ça, sans raison particulière, comme il le faisait tous les jours, sans plus de convictions que ça, pour lui signaler qu'il existait, qu'il serait toujours une éventualité, si elle venait à s'ennuyer, qu'il serait toujours heureux d'être l'une de ses éventualités.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle vienne.

Elle portait ce foutu uniforme, il ne l'avait pas vu sans depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée. Et il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la manière dont elle avait tapé à la porte avec assurance, puis s'était enquiert de l'avis de son interlocuteur sur sa morphologie.

La maison était déserte, la fille éméchée. Le scénario était parfait.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à désaper Santana, laquelle avait eu l'air ennuyé du début à la fin, ni Brittany, qui lui avait préparé des pancakes ensuite, et toutes ces autres vieilles qu'il se tapait depuis quelques temps, mais...

Mais il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray. Celle qu'il ne pouvait résolument pas foutre dehors. Résolument pas foutre dans son lit. Pas de cette manière. Pas si vite. Pas si elle n'allait pas s'en rappeler ensuite. Pas si elle n'était pas venue en suivant ses propres désirs. Pas comme ça.

Elle se précipita sur lui, murmura quelques mots à son oreille, l'embrassa doucement, passa ses mains sur ses abdominaux travaillés.

Quinn Fabray, se répétait-il.

La fermeture éclair de cet uniforme cachait une peau tendue, irisée. Il posa son nez sur le creux de son épaule, descendit ses mains sur le ventre plat de la blonde, caressa doucement sa poitrine, ses cheveux, ses joues. Embrassa ses lèvres, comprit instantanément pourquoi Finn le faisait si souvent. Eu une pensée pour son meilleur ami, s'excusa, se dit qu'il était un vrai salopard, se répéta Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray. Lui servit un verre de panaché, la regarda, ses yeux verts, tellement verts, et, pour la première fois, cette possibilité de l'avoir pour lui seul, plutôt que de se faire piétiner encore par son regard agacé, condescendant, rempli d'un mépris qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Le nom de Finn Hudson disparut soudainement de son univers.

_Tout_ disparut soudainement de son univers.

* * *

"Enfoiré, lâcha Louise dans un souffle.

-Le mot est faible.''

* * *

Finn avait l'air effacé. C'était le mot, effacé. Son visage avait l'air d'avoir été longuement frotté jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne devienne d'un gris pâle et que son expression perde cet aspect juvénile qui prêtait à rire.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec?

-Rien.

Son ami le regarda de travers, l'air entendu.

-Hudson? Putain, Hudson. Dis-le.

L'autre arrêta sa marche dans le couloir, évita à tout prix le regard de son interlocuteur, fixa un point du carrelage de McKinley, et grommela cette phrase rapidement, sans savoir à quel point elle allait radicalement changer la vie de Noah.

* * *

"Le bébé sur les photos... C'est elle. C'est ta fille.

-Y a-t-il une autre partie de mon appartement que tu as fouillé?

-Non. "

* * *

_Appelez le Vatican, nous avons un nouveau cas d'immaculée conception!_

Elle le pousse contre un casier. Il reprend son souffle, essaie de s'habituer à la proximité de Q, à ses yeux mitraillant chaque petite partie de son visage.

"Je peux être un bon père, Q. Je te jure que je ne suis pas qu'un gros salopard d'arrière plan. Je peux être un putain de bon père.

Quinn a ce sourire sarcastique qui montre à quel point elle n'y croit pas. Elle aurait pu lui cracher au visage que l'effet aurait été le même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors? Il demande.

-Je vais me débrouiller. Ne te mêle pas de ça, Puckerman.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite? Demanda Louise.

-Ce qui devait se passer. Ses parents, cathos au possible, l'ont jeter de chez elle. Elle a été hébergée chez Finn, puis chez Mercedes. Son ventre a gonflé comme un ballon. Tout le monde savait que j'étais le vrai père. Excepté Finn.

-Il a fini par le savoir?

Puck sourit encore une fois.

-Malheureusement."

* * *

La droite de son meilleur ami n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, et Puck l'apprenait à ses dépends.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, et au fur et à mesure que la douleur le gagnait, il arrêtait de se défendre. A quoi est-ce que tout cela servait? Quel était le but? Dans cette histoire, il était le connard attitré, de toute manière.

Shuester les avait séparé et Finn avait quitté la pièce avec des putains de larmes dans les yeux. Puck avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et il avait aussi tellement envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que ce n'est pas une chose que Noah Puckerman faisait-pleurer.

* * *

Il avait chanté une chanson pour Quinn, avec les garçons. Elle avait pleuré. Et elle l'avait pardonné. C'était important, pour lui.

* * *

Les Régionales sont arrivées et Finn y a participé, engoncé au possible dans son costume de héros. Puck n'était que cet enfoiré en arrière plan. Il l'avait compris, à présent. Et il avait compris en regardant Finn à quel point il était amoureux de Rachel. Et il avait compris en regardant Quinn à quel point elle se sentait seule, avec son ventre disproportionné et ses yeux larmoyants. Et il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était dingue d'elle et ce depuis la première fois où elle avait jeté sur lui son regard dédaigneux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que ce n'est pas une chose que Noah Puckerman faisait.

Finn et Rachel chantaient. Et ensuite ils chantèrent tous ensemble. Et ça sonnait bien. Et un instant Puck oublia.

Et puis le numéro suivant arriva, celui de leurs concurrents. Puckerman n'avait pas d'espoir-il savait dès les premières mesures qu'ils avaient perdu.

Q n'avait trouvé que ce moment pour accoucher.

Il était resté près d'elle pendant qu'elle l'incendiait d'insultes. Il avait regardé son visage se figer en une expression douloureuse. S'il avait pu prendre sa place, il l'aurait fait, s'il aurait pu prendre sa douleur, il l'aurait fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux, il trouva sa place dans le monde. Il comprit pourquoi il était là et il comprit qui il était désormais. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait être et il comprit qu'il devait se battre si fort pour le devenir. Et quand le bébé enserra son pouce dans sa main ridiculement petite, plus rien n'existait, plus rien d'autre que lui-qu'elle. Elle et Quinn, et son sourire blanc dès qu'elle serra l'enfant entre ses bras.

* * *

"Qu'avez vous fait du bébé?

Puck sourit.

* * *

"Elle te ressemble.

C'était vrai. Les mêmes putains d'yeux verts, les mêmes sourcils hautains. Les mêmes joues rondes.

-Est-ce que tu veux la garder? Il demande aussitôt.

Il fera ce qu'elle dira. Il se rangera à son avis. Qu'importe ce qu'elle veut en faire, cette fois, ça lui appartient. Il ne peut pas s'opposer à elle car elle n'a pas choisi ce qu'il lui a fait endurer jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Parce que même si ça semble impossible, il ferait le tour du monde. Oui il ferait le tour du monde pour avoir le droit de l'aimer correctement.

-Non. Et toi?

Il ne peut rien répondre. Il ne peut rien répondre du tout.

Et ils la regardent, entre tous ces autres bébés qui viennent d'autres parents et peut-être d'autres histoires tristes.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'as aimée?

Puck se demande si ça change quelque chose, pour elle. S'il l'a aimée ou non. Mais il n'a plus besoin de réfléchir. Il sait ce qu'il va répondre.

-Oui. Surtout maintenant."

Elle le regarde. Et c'est la première fois qu'elle lui adresse un sourire, à lui, à lui l'enfoiré de second plan. Et il va chialer, il le sent. Elle est tellement belle.

Shelby est arrivée pour rompre ce moment de perfection silencieuse. Elle s'est empressée de reconnaître le bébé.

-Elle te ressemble, dit-elle à Quinn.

Puck sourit encore une fois.

-Avez-vous choisi un nom?

-Non, répond Quinn.

-Beth, répond Puck.

Se souvient-elle de la chanson qu'il lui avait chantée? Il l'espère. Elle le regarde encore une fois. Elle s'en souvient. Ce moment leur appartient.

-_Beth_, répète Shelby. Beth. "

* * *

"Vous ne l'avez pas gardée, répète Louise, incrédule.

-On avait seize ans. Elle a été adoptée par la mère biologique d'une de nos amies. Laquelle était une mère porteuse qui l'avait fait adopter à la naissance. Je suis sortie avec elle d'ailleurs. Alors qu'elle est la fille biologique de la mère adoptive de ma fille. Et maintenant, Quinn et elle sont mariées, c'était sous nos yeux depuis tellement longtemps et on ne s'en est pas rendues comptes, et...

-Attends. Pardon?

Puck sourit. C'est impressionnant comme les morceaux se sont emboîtés pour former un puzzle qui est scellé à jamais. Quinn et Rachel sont heureuses, quelque part dans la grande ville de New York. Shelby et Beth sont heureuses, quelque part en Ohio. Et lui, lui il ne savait pas, mais quand ils pensaient à elles, il était heureux.

-Laisse tomber.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as regretté?

-Nous avons tous les deux regretté. Trois ans plus tard, Quinn a même fait tout son possible pour récupérer la gosse. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Une fois que les pièces se sont agencées, plus personne ne peut rien y faire.

Louise hoche la tête.

-Pour tes trois martinis, je te trouve plutôt sage.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence.

-Et maintenant?

-Et maintenant? Nous avons été diplômés. Je suis partie ici pour me créer un nouveau rêve. Tu vois bien que j'ai échoué. Elles me manquent toutes tellement. Quinn m'envoie des lettres, des fois. Elle m'appelle. Elle n'est plus cette salope méprisante dont j'étais amoureux. Elle a changé. Elle est... heureuse.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

Puck ne répond pas. Oui, il l'aime, bordel. Il l'aimera toujours, même s'il pouvait l'oublier quelques instants en chantant des chansons, en sombrant dans le sommeil, en se distrayant autrement. Il s'est fait à l'idée. Il aura toujours des fantômes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répond Louise. Ce n'est pas très grave.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle dit ça.

Et à l'instant, Louise se lève. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle s'éloigne de la table.

Elle part, à présent. Elle a entendu son histoire. Elle a fait ce pourquoi elle est venue. Elle le laisse seul à nouveau.

Il voudrait pleurer, mais il ne le fait pas. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que Noah Puckerman fait-pleurer.

* * *

On toque à sa porte quelques jours après. Puck peste contre ce salopard de livreur de pizza qui arrive toujours trop tard.

C'est elle. Son diadème hideux et son jean griffé.

"Loui...

-Je m'appelle Louise. Et vous ne vous appelez pas Victor.

-Puckerman, affirme-t-il en souriant."

Cette fois, elle ne s'enfuira pas au matin.

* * *

_"Miss Rachel Berry à l'appareil j'écoute? _

_-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Louise Elton. Vous êtes bien la conjointe de madame Quinn Fabray? _

_-C'est exact. Elle est en déplacement. _

_-Dites lui que Puckerman a reçu toutes ses lettres. Dites lui qu'il l'aime toujours mais que ce n'est pas très grave, il s'y fait, et dites lui aussi que ce n'est plus la peine d'appeler. Il change d'adresse. _

_-Noah! Expliquez-moi bon dieu. _

_-Nous quittons Los Angeles. Nous partons trouver un nouveau rêve. Un putain de nouveau rêve. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Oh, et il vous aime aussi. _

Rachel sourit derrière le combiné. Noah. Ca faisait longtemps.

-_Je sais."_


End file.
